teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Curse Of Savanti Romero
The Curse Of Savanti Romero is the eleventh episode of Season 5 of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series). This episode was directed by TBA and written by TBA. This episode aired on TBA. Synopsis The Turtles' plans to enjoy Halloween are put on hold when strange monsters threaten to transform the city. Plot Cast Splinter's Wisdom Character Debuts * Savanti Romero's Monster Army ** Count Vlad Dracula ** Frankenstein's Monster ** The Pharaoh * Mummies * Werewolves * Vampires Object Debuts * Emergency Back-Up Time Jumpers * Ankh Staff * Crook and Flail Location Debuts * Ancient Egypt * Great Sphinx of Giza Revelations * Savanti Romero was imprisoned in the Cretaceous Time Period, until he escaped after stealing Renet Tilley's Emergency Back-Up Time Jumper. * Savanti Romero reveals that he is trying to infest New York City with monsters so that everyone can be a freak like himself. Continuity * This is the first episode of the Monsters story arc, alongside with The Crypt of Dracula, The Frankenstein Experiment, and Monsters Among Us!. * Savanti Romero was stuck in the Cretaceous Time Period, which was a time period in which he was sent to after his first confrontation with the Ninja Turtles and Renet Tilley in Turtles In Time. * While the Ninja Turtles were exploring the pyramid in search of The Pharaoh, Raphael bumps into an illustration of Anubis and confuses it with Rahzar. Rahzar was a former enemy of the Turtles and member of The Foot Clan (formerly known as Chris Bradford) who was last seen in End Times, after he was sent to the Netherworld alongside with Undead Shredder and Kavaxas. ** Also when the Turtles and Renet Tilley were about to be crushed to death, Michelangelo uses his instincts of pressing a button next to an illustration of Sobek, which he compares to with Leatherhead, as he references his loyalty to the Turtles with. * The scene in which Leonardo decapitates The Pharaoh parallels to a scene in End Times, in which the Turtle decapitated Undead Shredder with his Katana Swords. As well as the scene that follows when the decapitated head of The Pharaoh scaring Leonardo and then reattaching its head. ** But in this occasion, Leonardo only decapitates The Pharaoh instead of also cutting off a hand, which he did to Undead Shredder. Another thing to point out is that Undead Shredder's decapitated head scared Donatello, not Leonardo like in this occasion. Also Undead Shredder struggled to reattach his head during the fight, while The Pharaoh had no trouble. Important Events * In present-day New York City, Halloween is taking place. * A Monster Invasion has occurred in New York City, thanks to Savanti Romero. * April O'Neil, Casey Jones, and various citizens of New York City have been transformed into vampires. * The Ninja Turtles and Renet Tilley time travel to the Ancient Egypt time period, in where Savanti Romero recruited The Pharaoh first for his Monster Army. Allusions * While Donatello was deciding on what to be for Halloween, he refers to himself as “Smooth Donatello”. This is a clear reference to Andre Meadows of the YouTube channel "Black Nerd Comedy". * The background where Donatello refers himself as “Smooth Donatello”, with all the ladies surrounding him, is a reference to a 1970 film called "The Mack". * During this episode, there's a lot of Ancient Egyptian information of their culture and religion that are referred to. ** When the Ninja Turtles and Renet Tilley enter the Ancient Egypt time period, Donatello points out the Great Sphinx of Giza still having a nose. In reality, the Great Sphinx of Giza is a limestone statue built by the Egyptians to depict the Sphinx, a mythical creature with the body of a lion and a human head, which stands on the Giza Plateau. An interesting attribute about this statue is the loss of its nose and beard in present-day. ** As Michelangelo pointed out to Donatello about the "graffiti on the walls", he corrects him by telling him they're hieroglyphs. Egyptian hieroglyphs were utilized, as stated by Donnie, as a way of writing by the Egyptians, which consisted of images. ** Raphael bumps into an illustration of the Egyptian god, Anubis, inside of the pyramid. Anubis was a canine-like god that was associated with mummification and the afterlife in Ancient Egyptian religion. ** Michelangelo also bumps into the illustration of another Egyptian god known as Sobek. Sobek was a gator-like god (mostly a Nile crocodile or West African crocodile) who was associated with pharaonic power, fertility, military prowess, and as the "Egyptian pharaoh's protector". ** As the Ninja Turtles and Renet Tilley started to see the mummies that were conserved inside of the pyramid, Renet points out how the Egyptians would mummify the dead to conserve their bodies. She also adds to her statement that they would extract their organs and wrapped their corpses. *** Also, when Renet Tilley points out how unusual it was to see many mummies in the same tomb, Donatello states that Egyptian families would often reuse the same tomb to move out the old mummies. Errors Trivia Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes